User blog:Brady26/Hoard of the Dragon Queen Epilogue
Epilogue After presenting the remains of the vampire that had taken up residences in his castle, Blagothkus allowed you to stay within the vacant guest chambers. You spent your time together, going over what had happened to you all over the past three months. You gathered up the hoard the dragon had been guarding, placing the many coins in spare crates and barrels. By the sixteenth day you had crossed the sea and were approaching a mountain range that seemed to go on forever across the horizon. The castle began to descend one day, you walk out into the courtyard to find three giants standing at the gates waiting''' for you. The largest, 'Blagothkus nods as you approach, his booming voice reaching you from across the courtyard: '“'''We approach the Lands of Fothis. Here is where I shall leave you. We travel North, beyond the Crown of the World to speak with our kin of that frozen land.” The Stone Giant woman steps forward, shaking the ground as she advances: “I know not if you small folk put much faith in portents and fate, but we do. If you are bound to some purpose that places you against those that would be our doom, we wish you fortune in that endeavour.” The two Stone Giants bow. Blagothkus speaks once more: “Go now, warn your kin of the threat of the Dragon Queen. I shall do the same with mine.” You step off Skyreach Castle onto a trail that slopes down the mountain, a simple stone carving in Common and Draconic notes that you are a mile from Fothis. The gold, silver and copper coins are stacked high on a sled the Giants gave you. Behind you, Skyreach Castle begins to ascend into the sky. ---- Please write up a document or send me in a message stating what the intent of your character would be stepping off Skyreach. I am looking for what your character would like to do, not what they actually did, as that will be resolved at the table. The time frame I am looking for your character to be thinking about is roughly a year ahead of them. Would you take the gold you have earned and pursue your own personal ambitions? Would you see that the commitments you have made during your journey are complete? Would you stay in contact with the other members of your group? Would you return home? I would encourage you all to discuss with one another about what you would like to do with one another. If you need a refresher on what happened in the campaign there is a write up of every game available on the Tolas Wiki. Simply go to the Campaigns page which is located on the Main Page of the site, click on Hoard of the Dragon Queen and look for the link to more information. There you will find short summaries of each game, along with links to write ups of (almost) everything that happened in the games. If you would like to retire the character you played in Hoard of the Dragon Queen, let me know and we can work out what happened to them together. If you would like to make a new character to play in Rise of Tiamat let me know and I can give you some ideas on the kind of character that would fit naturally with the story. Remember: Send me what your character's intentions are for for the next year. Not what they did, as that will be resolved at the table. The Campaign will start roughly a year after the events of Hoard of the Dragon Queen. The Rise of Tiamat While one of the arms of the the Cult of the Dragon Queen has been thwarted, the other servants have been plotting and scheming in the shadows, waiting for the opportune time to work on their dark ritual. A number of factions have come together to combat this threat, but they each have their own goals and aims, they need someone to unite them against this threat. Sandbox Adventure Unlike Hoard of the Dragon Queen, this game will not be episode to episode, with opportunities for downtime and player autonomy when it comes to what they would like to do rather than following a set path. Politics This game will feature various political factions, many of whom will seek to get the players on their side, and others will seek to twist the efforts of the players to their own ends. I have an expectation for the players to interact with all the factions present in this campaign to some degree. There will be NPC characters that will wish to speak to the player characters and expect a serious conversation about the goals of the different parties. Player Buy-in If you are playing a character that featured in Hoard of the Dragon Queen, then your character has already committed themselves against the cult, whether your character plans to carry on or not, the cult knows about them. If you are playing a new character you will need to have some connection to the cult. Category:Blog posts